heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Saving Lives
Rescuing anything heroes love the most are designed for or used in saving lives. Examples Anime * Misty saving Ash Ketchum from drowning. * Chris Thorndyke saving Sonic the Hedgehog from drowning in a backyard pool * Kiki saving Tombo from falling to his death. * Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor saving Yugi Muto from the warehouse fire. Cartoons & Animated Films * Genie saving Aladdin from drowning and being beheaded by a tricked Razoul. * Phoebus saves Quasimodo from falling * Marlin saving Dory from the jellyfish * Darkwing Duck saving Gosalyn from Negaduck, Megavolt, Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba and various villains * Tom Cat saving Jerry Mouse from the angry bulldog * Tod saving Copper and Amos Slade from the grizzly bear. Copper returns the favor by standing between Amos' gun and Tod, and Amos relents. * Mufasa saving Simba from the Hyenas * Mr Potato Head saves the three aliens from flying out of the Pizza Planet truck. * Tom and Jerry, along with Robin Hood, saving King Richard from being killed by Prince John's men * Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse saving Robyn Starling from the cabin fire * Kovu saving Kiara from the wildfire * Merida saving her bear-formed mother from being killed by her father. Elinor then saves Merida from Mordu. * Goofy and Max saving Tank from the burning X Games logo. * The three aliens saving Woody and the gang from the Incenerator * The bugs saving James from his wicked aunts * Garnet saving Steven Universe from Lightning. * Peridot saving Amethyst from Gem Drill. * Luke saving Thomas from falling off a dangerous cliff. * Gumball Watterson saves Penny Fitzgerald from getting run over by her father Patrick Fitzgerald after she was knocked down into the road by Tobias Wilson. * Neera saving Aladar from getting killed by her enraged brother Kron. Live Action Films * Spider-Man saves Mary Jane from the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and various villains. * Ana Lewis was able to save Duke just before Cobra Commander turns him into a mindless Neo-Viper. * Jack Dawson saving Rose Dewitt Bukater from committing suicide on the Titanic. *Mighty Joe Young climbs a burning Ferris Wheel to save the boy at the top. *The Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion saving Dorothy Gale from the Wicked Witch of the West. *Anne Lewis saving Robocop from her friend turned traitor Lt. Hedgecock who followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. Quotes Gallery Anne Lewis rescuing Robocop from the traitor Lt. Hedgecock.jpg|Anne Lewis saving her partner RoboCop from being destroyed by the traitor Lt. Hedgecock Goofy & Max saving Tank from the burning Logo.jpg|Max and Goofy saving Tank from being burned alive from the Flaming X-Games logo. Ash grabbing Serena as she falls.png|Ash grabs Serena's hand to save her from falling off a cliff. Spider-Man save Mary Jane.jpg|Spider-Man saving Mary Jane from The Green Goblin Aladdin thanks Genie for saving him from drowning.jpg|Aladdin thanking Genie for saving him from downing. Manny trying to Save Diego from a pool of Lava.jpg|Manny struggling to save Diego from a river of lava. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper defending Tod from Amos' gun after he saved both of them from the bear. Phoebus saves the innocent Miller's family.jpg|Phoebus defies Frollo and saves the innocent miller's family from being burned alive. Eric saved from Drowning by Ariel.jpg|Unconcious Eric saved from drowning by Ariel Luke saving Thomas from falling off the cliff.png|Luke saving Thomas from falling off a precarious cliff. vlcsnap-2016-01-23-16h13m41s586.png|Shang thanks Mulan/Ping for saving him from the avalanche. Spike fighting Scar Snout.png|Spike saving the Rugrats from the vicious wolf. Pocahontas saves John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas saving John Smith's life and uniting her tribe with the settlers. Kovu to the rescue.jpg|Kovu rescuing Kiara from the wildfire. Quasi roaring SANCTUARY for Esmeralda.jpg|Quasimodo saving Esmeralda from being burnt at the stake by Frollo. Sonamy 6.jpg|Sonic rescuing Amy from Dr. Eggman's robot Noah saves Emma.png|Noah saving Emma from falling Tramp protecting Lady from thugs.png|Tramp fought off the Stray Dogs to save Lady Connie_Save_Steven.png|Connie Maheswaran saving Steven Universe from Falling. Bernard rescues Cody.jpg|Bernard saving Cody from drowning. Dimitri saves Anastasia from jumping off the ship.png|Dimitiri saving Anya from sleepwalking off the edge of the ship. Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Baloo saving Mowgli & Shanti from falling into the lava. Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7583.jpg|Max saving Goofy from falling off the waterfall. bubbles twiggy.jpeg|Bubbles saves the class hamster Twiggy Forced_Kin_2.png|Blossom saves Buttercup Moe_Baby_Blues.png|Moe saves Maggie Simpson from the river Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes